Friend or Foe?
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: Mona Lisa is a scientist with many friends, but then meets Raphael when he takes a bullet for her during a mugging, saving her. But why is she helping Raph, what is her story? And what of the Shredder, is he back again, and who are the Krrang. And what is Mikey saying about a huge evil brain...and wait, APRIL PREGNANT! And who is Agent Bishop... Who is friend or foe? 2014 BLUE ROZE
1. Not good

Boredom

What was Boredom?

Well, Boredom was something that was define that a activity or object had nothing interesting or thing that caught any ones attention. It could come so easy, and yet can be taken away just as fast. Of course, no one wanted boredom, which is why when the name was thought or said, it usually lead the person into a dreadful personality. Of course, at that time, it had claim another victim. And this new victim was Mona Lisa Hamato. She was a somewhat ordinary woman, her job having not much interest since it was a biological research facility, doing the same test and research on possible vaccines and maybe even cures for diseases. Some may look at this with a thought of the dreaded boredom or maybe just uninterested in it. While others saw and were thankful to the opportunities that facilities like this offered for the public, the United States, or even world. But this fact which she was semi aware of was not in her mind, no, the white, unblinking screen was her main priority. She sighed as she then type in another random code she had not tried for the DNA sequence, a hope to take a step closer in finding the cure to a disease, which all people where looking for. Though she was a small stepping stone in this process, her work was still important, weather it was with failure or success, it was important to the extent of knowing what will not work and would work for the desire affect. And true, Mona did know this, but it did not make this job, especially this part, any more exciting then it would have been if she were to have been a security guard in a town with no trouble.

'Actual, it would probably have more excitement then this' she thought a little bitterly as she stared at the stupid thing. Again, after a moment she was unsurprisingly met with another beep from the computer, letting her know it didn't work, once again. How she whish this day would end, she give anything for it to end, but it wouldn't, no, not in this life time anyways. She then look towards the clock, only 5 more minuets, just 5 more, long, agonizing minuets, and freedom was hers. As she turned towards the computer she then look down at her note book and wrote down the un successful combination and now set her mind to finding another possible combination that she had not tried, with the help of her notes of course. As her mind went to work, she was interrupted to the feel of a mans hand on her shoulder, she look up, shock and slightly fearful, but calm as she saw who it was. It was Professor Honeycut, he was the second in command of the science team, he was a old man. Not married, had no kids and no family, but despite his lonely life he was still one of the most kind and sweetest men in the world you could ever meet. He had old, some what grey and mouse hair that had natural curls in it. His face had enough wrinkles on it to make it clear he was in his early 50's late 40's of age, and had a pair of spectacles on his some what big nose, some what like hers glasses, but more of a old fashion that fitted him much better. But what caught her attention was his sweet smile on his face.

"Hey Mona," he greeted, Mona smiled as she return the greet with an echo of his.

"Hello, Professor Honeycut, I didn't see you there" she said, laughing a little as her heart once again calm at the now rather safe atmosphere she felt with the kind and old man. Many of the men and women on the science team were kind and nice, it was only the lead researcher – Baxter Stockman – who was a bit of a jerk. He was unbelievable self centered and the most arrogant jerk in this world and the next. A man she much rather not like to think about. And when he got mad or if a project didn't go as plan, he could make every 5 year old in the united states jealous with his little temper tantrums he pulled. Some time her and the team made bets to see how long he would act out after a project which they all knew would fail, though the doctor would never admit it, unwilling to think a single one of his formulas are wrong and that it must have been one of _there_ faults. Sometimes it was funny, amusing, while other times it got rather annoying and sometimes upsetting. None the less, she was just glad he was not here today. Professor Honeycut look up to the clock, noticing she now had one minuet left.

"Why don't you go 'early', I'll punch out your card for you, I still have stuff to do but I think you did enough." He suggested, Mona gave him a unsure look.

"Are you sure? You know how much of an ass he can be if we leave early" she warn him, he laugh.

"I'll take my chance, beside, you did a lot today, I think you deserve a break" he reply, before Mona could decided against it, he snatch her time card and began to go to the freezer where he made sure all of their samples were in perfect condition and wrap tight so they didn't spoil or escape in some cases. She smile, now that she now realize the others were gone as well, he must have done the same to the others and let them off early. She smiled at his sweetness again as she began to pack up. She always loved working her, though it was sometimes boring, and the boss was a total ass, it still manage to have a welcoming atmosphere filled with relief and love. She wouldn't trade this place for any other place in the world. With a sigh she finish packing all of her papers before she then stood up and turned towards the door, of course she stop to turn around and give out a happy farewell to Professor Honeycut, who return it as she closed the door. Of course she also herd the warning of being careful since it was very dangerous at night. She of course knew of this, but it was nice to know he cared enough to remind her.

She smiled as she look down the streets. The air was a warm breeze in the late May season, only a week and some days more, and it would be June. She sigh a little sadly at that, it always got so hot here, and true she had AC at home thankfully, it didn't make things better knowing she would still have to walk in the horrid heat and sun. None the less, after seeing no one suspicious in sight she then began to walk down the street that would lead her back to her house. It was a nice 4 story apartment building that wasn't far from here. Nice neighbors, a nice place, and so close to her work she walk to it. She like to walk, and besides, it was only a few blocks to the west. A smile on her warm face as she walk home, having no fear what so ever. True New York was a dangerous to a inexperience person. But she been here since she was 13 and knew the place rather well. She had enough street smarts and common sense to keep her safe, and even then, she wasn't not a easy foe in a fight, she could guarantee you that. As she continued walking, she felt such confidence, she didn't notice a person across the street looking at her. she didn't notice that the street was empty except for her and the man, she was mostly alone as she walk, just as she got in front of a ally way she was distracted by the man suddenly yelling at her. She look up, shock and not at all expecting him to yell, knowing that it was not a good sign, since she had no idea who the man was, and also being now aware of the black ski mask he had on. being distracted by the quick approaching man, Mona thought of her possible options to escape this problem, but was however again surprise as a hand came out of no where and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but a cold blade of a knife to her neck kept her from doing any sort of attempt, she couldn't see the face, but by the fact the man now shut up and made a approach to them, with his body language saying he was eager and quick to get there to do whatever business that they plan to do, was a sign that this was a elaborate plan to catch her off guard, a part of her was mad that it work. But it was gone as the man that held her pulled her back, she almost gulp as she was then held still in front of 2 more men, and soon join by 3 who now stood in front of her. And worst of all, 2 of them where wearing foot mask, this was not good.

"Alright boys, let get to work" The foot ninja on the far left began as a hand came out towards her, she felt her heart beat in fear as it touch her bag, this wasn't good at all.

ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER, I DECIDED TO REDO THIS, THE LAST STORY PLOT WAS UNSURE, I HAVE A BAD HABIT OF THAT, BUT NOW I'VE WRITED OUT THE STORY PLOT AND KNOW WHAT TO WRITE, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. UNTIL THEN, PLEASE ENJOY,

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE.


	2. Fuck

Anger

That was an emotion every one in the world could understand. They could usually understand it as anger comes in many forms, from beating things and objects in a act of rage, to yelling and screaming their anger, and then there were those who had grown dependent to those usual ways of venting their frustration. Though there were many of this example that could give you a perfect and clear image of this, the creature that could perfect this image was no human, but a mutant, who had all the reason in the world to be angry at everything and everyone. Thus is why he was in the state he was. Running like no human has ever seen. Using grace that would surprise all from his size and usual blunt ways, he flew across the roof tops. But it was also true his grace was slightly being sloppy to the train eye, and the very anger he was showing now was the cause. His mind ran with anger as fast as his body did. If you were to know this creature and his brothers for only a day, you would know he and his slightly older brother always fought, and as a result, he would then feel the urge to show his anger his brother shown to him. Weather it was on purpose or not was questionable. But at the end, his heart still tried his best to keep him from actually ever harming his older brother if it could be help. Which he then would retreat from his brother, which was easily accomplish by running away, though some thought it was in anger, it was to protect his family, in case his anger took complete control over him, which it did often, sadly. But later, as this ritual had been going on for 3 years now, he would spend a good portion of the night, fighting any thug or thief that thought it could escape with their evil deed. He would use his endless supply of adrenaline that he used to take them out, and then disappearing into the shadows, only leaving mystery and gratitude from people who would then take it back once they saw him and what he was. Then around 3 or 4 o'clock he would return, tired, he would find Leo waiting for him on the couch, worried sick, they would forgive each other, and then go to bed. The cycle happen every other day, becoming almost habit for the hot head and leader, and Raph had now just started the stage where he would then begin to fight off his anger. It was 9:30, a little earlier then usual, but he didn't feel like breaking habit as he ran, looking, hoping for a thug to smash down, to remind him that the 'guardians of New York' did not tolerate their behavior, nor would they sit back and let it happen. True, New York may not ever except them in the upper world. But it still gave him and his thought to be impossible family life, it should him good and bad times that brought their family closer together then any other family could ever hope to have. It gave him and his brothers friends, adventure, a place in this world, one that not any idiot in a costume or possible badge or a place in politics. This job, this feeling, this whole new and unknown world was all thanks to this city and its natural aura of feeling that anything could happen. And he would gladly make sure as hell to keep any bastard from destroying it any more then it deserve. With that thought Raph felt more fire in his energy as he ran faster, the wind being force out of his path, going with strength and a purpose, true the people may not like what he was, nor would they all ever except him, which cause his anger, but enjoyed what the city gave in return, his one and exclusive chance to fight and destroy any that hurt the innocent. Not many would know of their existence, but for the ones that did, would be the ones who would remember him as a hero, or like said before on the news and in the world, a guardian, and to the under belly, as a warrior against evil, and one of the 4 of their greatest foes ever.

Raph finally came to a stop, he look around the place he had stop. When he was filled with anger, he had no idea where he would go or might end up in, his thought usually too concentrated on running as if hell was on his heels to care where he gone. And as he look around, he felt disappointment when he realize he was in a good neighborhood, almost no crime happen here, far from here on the contrary. He frown at the place, though it was nice to know there were safe places like this in New York, it was also clear there was no need for his service in these parts. So he turned around looking for the next building to run off to, but was stop by a shout.

"HEY, YOU!" came a loud booming voice, he look up, wondering who had said such a hostile thing in a hostile voice, automatically questioning the safety in this neighborhood. He look down upon the street where he saw a guy in a black ski mask walk across the street. His then followed where his path would lead him to see a woman. Raph tried to get a closer look but had no luck. The only thing he knew for sure about the woman was that she had brown hair, and a skinny, decent figure, from what he could tell at least. He watch as the woman look just as shock as he did, and he felt anger and slight panic when a pair of hands came from the ally way behind her before one wrap its self around her waist to hold her still and another one that came up to her neck. Through common sense and the glint of silver it was obvious he had some sort of sharp object to her neck, more in likely a knife. Raph almost smiled as he saw them disappeared into the ally way, true if he could have chosen the rules and ways of faith he would have it to where no woman or man had to suffer through this. But given his need to hit an actual moving target with 2 thugs that clearly deserved it made Raph to where he almost couldn't wait to punch his rock hard hands into their pathetic fear struck faces. Again, with a almost smirk stricken face, he turned towards the ally way that hid the crime that was happen at the very minuet, having every intention of stopping it. He had no idea what this seemingly small and usual ritual would turn into as he now look down upon the ally way. Again, he could barely make out the woman in the man clutches with 3 others now standing in front of her. He look for a place where he could drop off, a place where he could possible observe his foes before fighting them. He was almost shock at how much he sounded like Leo, but then again, being the first fight of the night. He felt like knowing how to cause his enemies the most harm for their crimes, maybe even 'persuade' one or two of them to stop while they still could and make an honest living. In slow and utterly impressive quietness he was able to step onto the fire escape, slowly walking down the steps until he was now at the bottom. There, he was thankful to see the latter was already on the pulled down, also thankful for the help of the shadows for hiding him, he slowly climb down, out of sight, as he finally made it to the ground, hiding behind a dumpster. His head was easily able to pop up from behind it, looking at the 4 of them. He saw the one in a ski mask, nothing unusual about that, no, but what cause him to really pay attention were the 3 men with foot mask.

'This can't be good' after the whole fiasco with the Shredder being announce dead, the foot had disappeared, even little miss sun shine as well. Of course there had been some remaining foot soldiers who were cocky enough to try and make their own clan, but it had taken less then a year to find the men and send them to jail, where they belong. And now with almost 5 years gone by, it was a little shocking to see more.

'probably just a bunch of kids who found som' masks or somthin' like that' he thought as he saw one then reach out and grab the woman person, he open it up and began to go through it, look like it was time to step in. He thought of the best way to start was to distract them, the distraction just being nothing but him throwing a can to the other side of the street, so when they weren't looking he could go and take them by surprise. Agreeing with the plan, he look by his feet to not surprisingly see a empty beer bottle, which a small smile he pick it up quietly. Making sure the bottle was completely in tack he look over the dumpster, the guy holding the bag look mad as he pulled out nothing but papers, no money? Weird, maybe she was a secretary or something and didn't have her phone. With a mental shrug he drew back his hand and threw the bottle. The brown bottle went flying through the air, he smiled as he herd the glass break and saw all the men's attention now on the broken bottle that shattered on the wall from across the street.

Mona held her breath as she saw the man hands feel all over her bag for something of value. She wasn't surprise when the man began to become angry, realizing she had nothing of value.

"There's nothing in here!" he complain as he then just dump all the stuff to the ground, nothing but papers, note books, and pens. The guy with the knife behind her also grown in annoyance as he too became angry, knowing he went through all this trouble for nothing. Mona said nothing as she simply waited, these guys may have been smart to have caught her off guard like that, but they underestimated who they were dealing with. She waited and waited, sooner or later one had to slip up, he just had too.

_CRASH! _

If Mona would have had the ability to move, she would have turned her head to see what on earth the sound was. But with a arm around her waist and her arms helplessly holding onto the bigger man's arms as if it could help prevent him from driving his knife into her neck. But she couldn't help but flinch as she watch the other men turned to look at the sound, including the guy who held her.

"What the hell was that?" the one closes to the entrance of the ally ask, she wasn't sure weather he was nervous or not from his ski mask, but she hoped he was.

"I don't know" the man holding her said, then he finally made the one mistake she had been waiting for him to make.

"Ben go check it out" he said, despite the fact he had said the morons name, he had felt it necessary to point at Ben, using the hand that held a knife to her neck. Thinking his other arm could hold onto her tight enough, boy was he wrong. As soon as he pointed to Ben, she attack. Her hands reach out to hold onto the man hand before using surprising strength as she then drove the knife into the arm the coiled tightly around her waist. The man scream in shock as he pulled back, holding his now bleeding arm in pain. The other men stared in shock, which Mona took advantage of. She then reach into her pocket before pulling out a Tessen. It was a beautiful black Tessen with a beautiful silver lining on top with a thin pink lining on top. In the center something in Japanese was written but none of them could see it to read it, and with it was a strange symbol, with a gentle background of pink cherry blossoms. But it was a blur of silver and pink as she attack. She took her Tessen and slash it across Ben's chest. It wasn't hard enough to kill, but it left a horrible sting as he clutch his chest. She then jump, spin, and landed a perfect jump spin side kick right into his face, causing him to fall the ground in shock. The guy behind finally shook off his shock as he then tried to attack. He place his hand on her shoulder, planning on turning her around and hopefully land a punch in the bitches mouth. But her hand then came up grab his hand and pulled it off her shoulder as she turned suddenly. Her other hand came up, the Tessen now closed and in her grip, as she then turned around and then pulled the man until he was much closer before she landed a hard hand right into his face. He was then maneuvered onto his knees while she went behind him and pulled back on his arm pain fully and place her leg into his side, she then pulled hard and quickly before he scream in pain as it was then dislocated. She then release him before kick his back. He fell down and hit his head on the concrete, knocking him out. The guy with the knife then came charging at her. finally getting the blade out of his arm, he then turned towards her in anger, hoping to get revenge. She did nothing but move out of his way just before she trip him. Once down she then miss another punch from the final guy who had plan to punch her in head. She then grab his arm, took her still folded up Tessen and stab it in his hand so far it actually went through. He scream in pain as she pulled it out before then punching him, knocking him out completely, even with the mask on. The guy on the ground look up, seeing that he might have some fight left in him. She simply brought her foot up and brought it down, crashing his face to the ground before knocking him out. She sigh in relief as that appeared to be the last of them.

"Thank god" she mumbled as she then took her Tessen and place it in her pocket, she then bent down and began to clean up the papers all over the ground.

Raph wasn't sure how to react to that, he never saw any one in New York do anything like that. Sure there was the occasional idiot who knew some moves to maybe hit a guy, but fight so gracefully and fluently, it was clear this girl wasn't some idiot who went to a karate class 3 times a week, this girl actually knew what she was doing. He wasn't sure what to do as he saw her clean up the papers the guys so rudely dump out all over the ground. He stood there stupidly as she quickly pick up all the papers and place them into her bag. Finally deciding that this girl didn't need any of his help he then turned around, deciding it was probably better to let her handle it, slight disappointment began to set in as he realize he wouldn't be able to join the fight she had so expertly knock out. He sigh as he then look up to see what was the most quiet and quick route out of the ally way without being seen. He knew he had to be careful, no one with that amount of expertise wouldn't know to at least know how to hear even the quietest of noises, which meant he had to be quiet. Now true he and his brothers were taught in the way of the ninja, and though their sensei learn everything through martial arts books, they stilled knew more then enough to be considered a ninja. But even the most skilled and greatest ninja were known to make a mistake every once and a while, and Raph once in a life time clumsy mistake, had decided to chose the moment to happen. Raph had grab onto the latter as he then began to climb it with surprise quietness, but as his hands grab onto the railing and attempted bring up his right foot to place it on the railing. To his shock, when he tried to leverage with his foot to get onto the fire escape, he slip. Unbelievable. Though it could have been cause by some possible liquid he step in, or maybe the railing had been slash on with water by another cause, weather natural or not. He still couldn't believe it as he then fell to the ground. Again he showed clumsiness as he was un able to grasp a single bar from the latter as he fell down. He also showed it by not being fast enough to hold on to the railing in the beginning and allowing it to slip his fingers as he fell onto his back. He grown in pain as he felt a dull pain. True his shell kept him from having anything worse then a swore back, but it still hurt like hell when he landed on the hard tar and gravel glazed road, hurt a lot. But he didn't have a lot of time to complain or allow his suddenly sore body to rest, as he could hear her, her foot steps coming closer as her voice then boom out.

"Who's there?" ask a feminism voice, which any idiot, even Mikey, would know it was the woman who just kick a bunch of foot ninja asses without trying.

Fuck.

* * *

ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK SOME TIME. I JUST BACK FROM VACATION BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL WRITE MORE SOON, PLEASE RIVEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. WARNING FOR YOUR SAFETY

16h agoMAYDAY! IF A PERSON CALLED SIMON ASHTON () CONTACTS YOUR THROUGH EMAIL DON'T OPEN THE MESSAGE. DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE HE IS A HACKER!

TELL EVERYONE ON YOUR LIST BECAUSE IF SOMEBODY ON YOUR LIST ADDS HIM THEN YOU WILL GET HIM ON YOUR LIST. HE WILL FIGURE OUT YOUR ID COMPUTER ADDRESS, SO COPY AND PASTE THIS MESSAGE TO EVERYONE EVEN IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THEM AND FAST BECAUSE  
IF HE HACKS THEIR EMAIL HE HACKS YOUR MAIL TOO!...

Anyone-using Internet mail such as yahoo, Hotmail, AOL and so on..This information arrived this morning, Direct from Microsoft and Norton. Please send it to everybody you know who has access to the may receive an apparently harmless email titled 'Mail Sever Report'

If you open either file, a message will appear on your screen saying 'It is too late now, your life is no longer beautiful.'

Subsequently you will LOSE EVERYTHING IN YOUR PC, And the person who sent it to you will gain access to your name, e-mail and password and possibly your bank account details.

This is a new virus which started to circulate on Saturday afternoon... AOL has already confirmed the severity, and the antivirus softwares are not capable of destroying it yet.

The virus has been created by a hacker who calls himself 'life owner'...

PLEASE SEND COPY OF THIS E-MAIL TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS, And ask them to PASS IT ON IMMEDIATELY!  
HURRY!

THIS JUST CAME TO ME, IT SOUNDS SERIOUS SO ANY ONE READING THIS BE AWARE!

BLUE ROZE


End file.
